Total Drama Highlife
by Spiderwick11
Summary: 24 New contestants will be going at it for 1,000,000. T for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chris came out of a huge condo on a new island. "Hello veiwers! I am Chris Mclean and we are about to start a new season staring YOU! But since Chef has been arrested for reasons I am not allowed to speak of, My cousin's crazy husband, Bret Brusion, will be co-hosting with me." Chris said. Then a buff guy with black hair and green eyes came running in the screen. "Chris I burned some of your hair gel as a prank but now we have a cow on fire." The guy said. "Damn it Bret!" Chris shouted. "Alright viewers just fill out the application that is gonna come up on your screen and send it to us!" Chris shouted before running to the fire.

**Application**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Stereotype:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color: **

**Eye Color:**

**Accesories: (Optional)**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Relationship:**

**Q/A**

**Reaction to being booted off first:**

**Last:**

**Second Place:**

**Win:**

**What wouod you do with the million?:**

**Audition tape:**

Everyone went mad trying to get on the show and having a chance at the million.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Cast!

Boys

1. Ren Brusion The clumsy nice guy (My OC)

2. Derick Riker The emo (a random suprise)

the fanfictioner (Katchingfire115)Jaxon Anders

the physco convict (cland494191)Jerry

the body builder (Zak Saturday) Jason "Jay" Stephens

6. Jay Collins the mechanic badboy (mmess23)

7. Danny Anderson the daredevil (Rkidd1112)

"Eddie" Richards Jr. the music lover (Shadow'sblades911)

9. Orion the underdog (guest)

10. Chuck Burns the metalhead dude (W1ll Th3 B4nd1t)

Girls

1. Phoenix Steel The military Orphan ( DragonRiderWarrior)

2. Melody Piper the B**** (a random suprise)

bubbly phycopath (theTSUBASAgirl) Michiko Amano

total drama master (mcRibbles)Serena Mathers

5. Elizabeth Annie Darow the sophisticated scene (CyanoticNightmare)

6 .Fallon Aberdeen the teenage matchmaker (Pumkin Lake)

7. Destiny Walker the spy (Katchingfire115)

the creative yes girl (SMOSHbuscus girl)Tamara Paulsen

the wall flower warrior (thesilent warrior 001)Raven Irene Parker

the insecure tomboy (Animegirl426)Kiley Taylors

the suck up lesbian (wolfs1999)Dusk Riffen

the sarcastic cutie (Sanjiandserea)Rebecca Harrison

Risa Sakabura the geeky asian (White weasle)

Lola Rose Rannels the internet queen (guest)

First episode coming soon

Some are screwed up because when I saved it it deleted important character info.


	3. Race for the Highlife Pt 1

Ep.1: Racing for the Highlife Pt. 1

**A/N I don't own Total drama, Attack on titan, M&M's, Nintendo or any of the characters except for Ren and Bret.**

Chris and Bret are on the dock of the new island. "Hello world I'm you host Chris McLean with my new co-host Bret. Today our competitors will arrive and do their first challenge. Speak of the devil here comes first person." Said Chris. Out of the boat came a guy with brown hair that was combed to the right side. He was wearing a black jacket and jeans. His eyes where brown and he is wearing red Nike shoes. "Ren how are you?" Chris asked. "I'm fine but make sure my dad over their treats me as crazily as the others. Ren says as he points to Bret. "Oh don't worry son I will." Bret said evilly. "God it scares me when he does that." Ren said. Ren had put his bag down but then he tripped over it. Ren landed face-first on the dock. "I'm ok!" Ren shouted while popping back to his feet.

The next boat had a girl with spiky fire-red hair that reached her hips and her side bangs where long. Here eyes where navy blue and she was wearing a red leather jacket with a black tank top underneath, navy skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She had golden bracelets on each wrist and a golden necklace with a phoenix on it. "Phoenix Steel! Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris said. "Hi Chris" Phoenix said while walking next to Ren. "I was wondering if you knew that your face is covered in splinters?" Phoenix asked Ren. "I have a high pain threshold so I'll take them out when we are in our cabins or whatever the equivalent is." Ren said.

The next boat had a guy with midnight black hair. His hair was short in the back and his bangs were swept over his left eye. His hair's tips where neon green. He was wearing black t-shirt with a cupcake and crossbones on it. He also had black skinny jeans and tennis shoes. He has a small chibi doll that looks like him on his belt loop. His eyes are electric blue. "Hey Derick how are you?" Chris asked. Derick ignored him and walked next to the others. "Not very talkative." Bret said.

On the next boat came a strawberry blonde who has a pony tale that went to her waist. Her bangs were put over her right eye. She has green eyes and heart earrings that are made of diamond. She is wearing a white corset top and a light pink miniskirt. On her feet she is wearing white strapping sandles with heels. Her nails are painted red. "Hi everyone it is so great to be here!" She said with a perky voice. "How are you Melody?" Chris asked. I am so great!" She shouted.

Confessional

Melody

Melody is inside a golden confessional booth. "I am just acting nice so that I can trick the others and win easily."

Ren

"My dad taught me two things in life: one people with enough money to buy pure diamond earrings can never be nice, and two: no hot rich girl will ever be nice by nature. So I have already discovered a liar . Then again my dad is a psyco so I should get to know her first."

End confessional

On the next boat came a chinese girl with black hair that went to her chin and had red ribbons in them. She was wearing a blue sailor seifuku and had a purple braclet on her wrist. Her eye color was black. "Hi Michiko." Chris said. "Konnichiwa Chris! It is great to be on this show!" Michiko said she went to stand by the others.

On the next boat came a girl with long and wavy black hair that went to her mid back and had her bangs covering above her right eye which was an exotic deep blue. She is wearing black leather combat boots and ripped light blue skinny jeans. Her shirt is black and has a wolf howling on it. On her right hand she has a black leather fingerless glove. She has a ton of braclets on her right arm. She is wearing her teal headphones and has her matching Ipod in her left hand. She put her Ipod in her pocket and put her headphones around her neck. "Hey Raven how are you?" Chris asked. "I'm fine Chris. I mean who wouldn't be when they are stuck on an Island for weeks trying not to be killed by a phsyco." Raven said sarcasticly. "Great I was your first sarcasim victim." Chris said. Raven put her music back on and walked next to the others.

The next boat had a girl with black hair in a pony tail. Her bangs where purple and her eyes where green. She is wearing a pink sweater and pants. She is wearing pink sandels and she has hoop earrings. "Hi Serena how's this show's number one fan?" Chris asked. "Oh my god I can't believe I am here!" Serena said excitedly.

Meanwhile at Sierra's house...

"How dare she think she is this show's number one fan!" Sierra shouted.

The next boat had a girl with brown hair to her waist and has green streaks through it. Her hair is tied in a loose pony tail. Her bangs where over her forehead. She is wearing an off the shoulders long sleeve that slightly covers her hands, a dark green shirt that slightly covers her pants and has a studded belt over it. She has bangals dangaling off her wrists and one says "With love Mother." She has blue denim jeans and dark green ankel wedge converse shoes. "How are you Elizabeth?" Chris asked. 'Two things: One I would like it if you called me "Miss Darrow and two, did you know that your hair cut looks like a black mop head?" Elizabeth replied. Even Derick cracked a smile when Miss Darrow made that comment. Chris was red with anger so Miss Darrow ran to others.

The next boat had a girl with earth brown hair that was at her shoulders and curly and was in a pony tail. Her eyes where amber. She is wearing a baby pink hoodie with a panda on the chest. She is also wearing a black mini skirt and black pumps. "Hello Fallon how is the romance biz going?" Chris asked. "It is great! Thanks for asking!" Fallon said cheerfully. She went next to the others.

The next boat had a girl with black hair let down and covering her left eye and it had a purple streak in it. She is wearing a tank top with a cupcake being pirced by a dagger and the wound is gushing chocolate syrup. She has black skin tight jeans and silver hightops. She has green eyes, and golden handcuffs on her belt loop. Her tank top has a F.B.I. badge on it. "Hey Destiny, hows life?' Chris asked. "Is this island secure?" Destiny asked. "I'm ex green barret so you'll be fine." Bret said. "Good." Destiny said while walking to the others.

On the next boat came a guy with crazy sandy red hair and blue eyes. His shirt is white and has M&M's on it and tan cargo shorts. He has black tennis shoes and has his phone with an Attack on Titan case. "Hey Jaxon hows it going?" Chris asked. "Its great because I need to be on this show to be able to write a fanfiction on it." Jaxon said. Then he went to stand by the others. "Cool Attack on Titan case." Ren said. Then he hi-fived Jaxon.

Confessional

Jaxon

"Its good to have someone with similar likes on the island so you won't be lonely."

End confessional

The next boat had a guy with spiked black hair and brown eyes. He was in a prison jumpsuit. "Hey Jerry hows it feel to be on the outside?" Chris asked. "Shove it McLean." Jerry said. Then he walked to the others who gave him a foot of space.

The next boat had a guy with a red t-shirt and shorts just above his knees. He also has grey sandles. His brown hair is combed back and his eyes are grey. "Whats up bodybuilder Jason?" Chris asked. "Oh man I'm glad to be here. It might be better then bodybuilder contests." Jason said. Then he flexed and his shirt ripped. "F*** that was my only shirt." Jason said. He walked over to the others while trying to see if he could fix his shirt.

The next boat held a girl with autumn hair tied into a pony tail with a pink ribbon. She has a purple top with a white undershirt and a black capri. Her purple scarf is on her backwards and she has pink shoes. She also has a purple braclete. "Hi Tamara how are you?" Chris asked. Hi Chris." Tamara said. "Hows it feel to be on live T.V.?" Chris asked. As soon as Tamara reilized that she she was on T.V. she froze. "Crap. Hey Jason can you take her and her stuff over with you guys?" Bret asked. "Ok." Jason said. He lifted her and her things and walked back to the group.

The next person had a muddy red cap on backwards and midnight black short slightly spiked hair with indigo highlights. They had a tank top and 3/4 sleeve green flannel shirt that it open over the tank top. They aslo had slightly torn jeans and muddy boots. Around their neck is a dog tag with a crude "K" engraved in it and has their forearms covered in bandage wraps. "Cool another guy." Jaxon said. "Uh Jaxon you should know th-" Ren was about to finish the when the new camper flipped Jaxon into the ground. "I read her file and she is a girl." Ren finished. Everyone else's jaw dropped. "Hello Kylie." Chris said. "Hey Chris." Kylie said while checking her wraps.

Confessional

Kylie

"I HATE it when I am mistaken for a guy."

Ren

"I hope nothing gets out but I have a thing for tomboys I mean a girl who can fight a grizzly bear is hot."

End confessional

The next boat had a girl with misty blonde hair that goes down to her butt and her covers her left eye which is icy blue. She has a black shirt with a red skull on it and black baggy jeans with a black chain on the right side. She has black and red hightops . She has a black and red backwards baseball cap and a nose peircing. "Hello Dusk." Chris said. "Hey." Dusk said as she was playing with her lighter. She walked over to the others.

The next boat had a guy with brown gelled and spiked hair and teal eyes. He has a yellow shirt with a vintage harley motorcycle on the front and blue ripped jeans and yellow converse shoes. "Hey Jay. How's you motorcycle shop?" Chris asked. "I don't have one yet but I will when I win." Jay said. Jay walked over to the group.

The next boat's japanese guy had light brown shaggy hair that goes to his chin and his eyes are black. He is wearing a white t-shirt with flames in the center, black shorts, and red sneakers. "What's up Danny?" Chris asked. Then Destiny jumped on Danny. Bret had to pry her off. "Destiny, chill he is not with Japan he has lived in Canada since he was nine." Bret said. "My day was fine until now Chris." Danny said.

The next boat had an asian girl with straight black hair that reaches to her chest. Her dark brown. She has a blue sweater, jeans, and black tennis shoes. "Hello Risa." Chris said. "H-h-hi Chris." Risa said. Then she quickley went over with the others.

The next boat had a girl with wavy red hair that gies down to her shoulders. Her eyes are blue and she is wearing a black and white oriental patterned tank top, black denim jeans and black knee high leather boots. She has a black choker necklace around her neck with a red glass blown gem and she is playing on her red Nintendo 3DS. "Hey there Rebecca." Chris said. "Hi Chris." Rebecca said cheerfully. She walked over to the others.

The next boat had a guy with wavy dark brown hair combed to the side. His right eye is dark grey and his left is whiteish. He is wearing a green hoodie, a minecraft creeper shirt, bootcut jeans, and purple converse shoes. "Hey Eddie." Chris said. "Hey Chris." Eddie said with a spainish accent. He walked over to the others.

The next boat had a guy who had dirty blonde hair at eyebrow length and his hair is spikey at the tips. His eyes are dark blue and he is wearing khaki shorts, an olive green tee with a black spiral on it, and black sneakers. he has blue glasses and a silver ancient greek medallion. "Hi Orion." Chris said. "Hey Chris." Orion said with a walked over to the others. "I like your medal." Miss Darrow said to Orion. "Thanks he replied.

The next girl has pastel pink hair that is waist length and curled wih bangs. Her eyes are hazel and she is wearing a peach tank top, denim shorts, and heels that match her top. She is typing like a cheeta on her phone. "Earth to Lola. Are you there?" Chris asked. "I can hear you fine Chris." Lola said. Then she took a quick selfie. She kept typing while she was walking to the others.

The next and final boat had a guy with very long and thick dark brown hair. His eye color is black and is wearing a cannibal corpse t-shirt, skinny camo pants, and white hightop shoes. He has a bullet belt around his waist. "Hi Chuck." Chris said. "Hey Chris good to be here." Chuck said.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can make the teams. Ren and Dusk are team leaders." Chris said.

Connfessional

Pheonix

"I don't think letting the girl who plays with her lighter is a good team captain."

Raven

"That Ren guy is probaly getting favor from his dad."

End confessional

"I choose Jerry." Dusk said. "I want Jason." Ren said. "Melody is on my team." Dusk said. "I think Destiny would be good for my team." Ren said. "Jaxon." Dusk said. "Kylie." Ren said. "Serena." Dusk said. "Lola." Ren said. "Raven." Dusk said. "Chuck." Ren said. "Jay." Dusk said. "Fallon." Ren said. "Derick." Dusk said. "Tamara." Ren said. Tamara was still frozen so Jason had to carry her to the team. "Risa." Dusk said. "Eddie." Ren said. "Rebecca." Dusk said. "Phenoix." Ren said. "Orion." Dusk said. "Michiko." Ren said. "Miss Darrow." Dusk said. "Danny." Ren said.

"Now that the teams are settled I will name them." Chris said. "Dusk, your team's name is the Golden Tigers." A golden symbol with an angry tiger appered above Dusk's team. "Ren your team is the Diamond Sparrows." A white symbol with a diving sparrow on it appered over the other team. "Alright report to your rooms on floor fifty and the challange will start soon." Bret said.

Sparrow's room

The rooms where the same except for the color scheme: White for the Sparrows and gold for the Tigers. The main room had a 60" flat screen T.V. with an extremly comfy couch to play Xbox One and PS4. A stereo was on the other side of the room next to the doors to the rooms that each gender slept in. The male sign was on the guy's door and the female sign was on the girl's door. Jason, Ren, Danny, Chuck, and Eddie where playing Halo 4 against each other while switching off with the lowest scored person. watched while the girls either listened to music or gossiped. Except for Kylie. She was sneaking out to explore the island. "Boom! Headshot!" Ren shouted.

Tiger's room

Within five minutes all hell broke loose in the Tiger's room. Jerry bumped into Dusk making her drop her lighter into a plant. The plant caught fire and lit the window's curitans on fire. Jay went to grab a bucket of water and threw it on the curtains and plant. Unfourtatly for Jay he also his an electrical outler which electrocuted him. "Well things can only get better." Jay said. "Attention campers, report outside the condo right now." Chris said over the loud speaker. When everyone was there Chris came in fron of the condo in style: With a race car.

**Well there it is the first episode. R&R. The next one will be out in about a week.**


	4. Race for the Highlife Pt 2

Episode 1.5: Racing for the Highlife part 2

Confessional

Jay

"Sweet a racing challenge! Hopefully I'll get to make a motorcycle."

End Confessional

"All right contestants as you know people in NASCAR make lots of money so today's challenge will be a race. You will build three cars for each team. We will have the supplies out in a minute. But since just racing can get boring you vehicles will be equipped with weapons to fight each other with. First team to get all three racers past the finish line wins." Chris explained. Then Bret dropped a whole junkyard right over where the contestants where. They all ran but Ren tripped over his tied shoelace and got his foot crushed by a junk pile. But he pulls it out like nothing happened.

Confessional

Orion

"How did he trip over his TIED shoelace?"

Jason

"Man that guy is unlucky. But at least he isn't hurt easy."

Jerry

"I laughed so hard at that."

End Confessional

Tiger's area.

"Alright who should drive?" Dusk asked her team. "I will do it and will stab anyone who thinks I shouldn't." Jerry said. No one argued with him. "I'll drive one." Raven said duly. "I can drive the last one." Jaxon said. The Tiger's went and looked for parts to make their cars.

Sparrow's area

"Alright since I have raced in the yearly drag race and won for two years in a row I should drive." Ren said. "I'm gonna drive too." Kylie said. "I'll drive last car." Destiny said. "Alright team let's search for parts now." Ren said. While the teams where searching for parts Ren found something that could give them the edge. It was a RC controller and it's car. Ren took the car's sensor out and talked to the others building the cars. "Guys I found something that could screw over the Tiger's, but I need a volunteer to help me plant it." Ren said. "I'll come." Kylie said. "So will I." Jason said. "Ok the rest of you keep working in the cars." Ren said while walking to the Tiger's area. The there where on top of a junk pile looking for an opening to attach the sensor. But Jason accidentally knocked over a metal pole and the Tigers all saw them. "Well only one way to do this now." Ren said. Then he shouted "Leroy Jenkins!" He charged down the mountain of scrap.

Confessional

Jaxon

"My first thought when he charged was: Holy s*** this guy is insane."

End confessional

Ren tripped over a zipper and fell down the scrap pile and caused an avalanche. He managed to get away and the Tiger's where disoriented so Ren ran and but his sensor under a makeshift nitrogen gun. "Run like hell!" Ren shouted to Kylie and they where running Ren said to Kylie: "In hindsight maybe bringing the biggest guy on the team to a stealth mission was stupid." "Ya think?" Kylie asked. Jay caught up and tackled Ren. Ren broke free and put Jay into an arm bar. Jay fought and knocked Ren right into Kylie. Jason knocked Jay out with one punch. When Ren and Kylie stopped rolling from Jay's force Ren was on top of Kylie. Ren blushed before Kylie pushed him off. The three of them ran back to the group before other tigers could come.

Hours later...

Both teams had finished their cars and where ready to race. Ren's car was an exact replica of a 2009 Chevy Camaro, that was painted exactly like Bumblebee from The Transformers movies. "While I have to admit that this car is cool, where are the weapons?" Chuck asked. Ren flipped a switch in the car and the top opened revealing a plasma cannon. The sides of the car expanded and machine guns came out. "Whoa this looks too dangerous." Eddie said. "Don't worry the cannon can only hurt vehicles and the guns are full of bb's." Ren said. Kylie's car was a mini monster truck with a bulldozer front and spiked tires. It was painted all black and had a gumball machine and a machine gun fused together. The ammo was jaw breakers. Destiny's car was a brown junker car made of mismatched parts. It had a bazooka on the roof and a turret on the hood. The bazooka had nets in it and the turret had golf balls. "Wow sparrows you cars look nice." Chris said.

The Tiger's cars where more menacing. Jerry's was just a crimson red chassis on wheels but its tires had kneecappers and it had the nitrogen gun on it. Raven's was pitch black was shaped like a bullet. It was all black and had a tar cannon on the back. Jaxon's wasn't that menacing. It was a Normal green car that had a mini gun full of smoke bombs. "Well done tigers!" Chris said. All of the cars where put on a race track and all the racers got in. "Alright when Bret waves the green flag you all go. Oh and by the way Bret will be shooting random things at you out there." Chris said with a devilish smile.

Confessional

Serena

"It wouldn't be total drama without Chris's minion shooting the contestants."

End confessional

"Alright three, two, one, go!" Bret shouted. All of the racers took off but before anyone could start shooting loud trumpets sounded. "The fuck?" Jerry asked. "Oh by the way since people make soon much money off of songs you will song this season if you are competing." Chris shouted through a megaphone. "God dammit." Jay said.

Fastest Girl in Town/ Wheels of Fire by Miranda Lambert/ Manowar

Kylie and Ren are neck and neck and Kylie starts singing.

"You've got the bullets I've got the gun. I've got a hankering for getting into something. I hit the bottle, you hit the gas, I hear your 65 can really haul some ass. I'm feeling frisky, you're feeling good I guess the whiskey is doing what it should. I got the cigarettes, you've got a lighter, and when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire."

Kylie uses her weapon and blasts jaw breakers at the opponents. They dodge and swerve to avoid getting hit. Ren rolls his eyes and sings.

"Since the dawn of time I've rolled across the earth. Snipping in the dust long before your birth. Eatin' tar and gasoline, every light I see is green. Open pipes, my machines's triple-plated chrome. Spirit of the wheel."

Ren shoots bbs right through Raven's windshield and barley misses her. Then he uses the cannon which makes Jaxon loose control.

"Ain't no use in trying to slow me down. 'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town. Ain't you baby? I like 'em crazy.

Jerry hits Kylie's back windshield with nitrogen and she spins and smacks Jerry's car hard with her bulldozer front making him hit the wall.

"Wheels of fire burn the night, ride across the sky. Wheels of fire burning bright,.We live to ride."

Bret shoots a fireball so Ren uses the wall as a ramp and lights his tires on fire. Then he lands on the front end of Jaxon's car making it light on fire.

"My reputation follows me around. Just makes me want to give them more to talk about. Let's go to town for a little while, I'll be wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile."

Kylie used her tires to put holes in the top of Raven's ride. Then she shot jaw breakers through the body of the car.

"Motors running, now you're gonna learn. Waiting on the line, make your tires burn. Fast, faster, faster, faster. Speeding always kills, nothing else takes us to get these thrills. Spirit of the wheel."

Ren shoots straight through Jerry's chassis and then burns his right side kneecapers. Then he melted the right side kneecappers.

"Ain't no use in trying to slow me down, 'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town. Ain't you baby? You're kinda crazy. Come on!"

Kylie charges forward and scoops up Jaxon's car and makes it flip in the air multiple times before landimg on it's wheels. Then because of her spikes she has enough traction to drive through the tar slick Bret shot at them.

"Wheels of fire burn the night, ride across the sky. Wheels of fire burning bright, we live to ride."

Ren gos straight through the slick and lights it on fire.

"I see the blue lights, we better out the bottle and I'll hide the gun. If he pulls us over I'll turn on the charm, you'll be in the slammer and I'll be on his arm."

Kylie scoops Ren's car and throws it farther down the track. He lands and speeds like crazy.

"Blood and thunder on the road. My heart is pounding, my blood is nitroglycerin. I'm fire. Burning, burning, burning, burning. Ready to explode, don't want nothing left of me to scrape off the road. Spirit of the wheel."

Ren activates nitro boosters to make an even bigger lead. He is so fast that he spins out and has to restart his engine. But he works fast and restarts it.

Ain't no use in trying to slow me down, 'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town. Ain't you baby? Well I told you I was crazy. No I ain't no body's baby. Hey!

Kylie speeds past Ren and gives him a smile before she cuts him off.

"Wheels of fire burn the night, ride across the sky. Wheels of fire burning bright, we live to ride."

Ren returns the favor and makes her have to swerve left not to crash into a wall.

"Clouds of smoke, tires screaming. Fire in my hair, blown into a thousand pieces. Scattered everywhere, fast, burn, burning, faster. Wanna take a ride? Spirit of the wheel. Wheels of fire ride. Spirit of the wheel."

Tons of bombs rain down but Ren keeps his cool and bombs while the others get hit and lose their tires.

"He's got the bullets. He's got a gun. I got the hankering for getting into something."

She sings as the teams are bringing their cars back in.

"Wheels of fire burn the night, ride across the sky. Wheels of fire burning bright, we live to ride."

Ren sings as he gets tons of laps ahead.

End song

Ren gets to the finish ten laps before the others. Destiny shoots nets at Jerry's nitrogen gun and one hits it. But the gun freezes the nets and spins around breaking them. Raven hits Destiny's windshield with tar so, Destiny punched her window out. Jaxon tried smoke bombs but Destiny pulls out magnetic vision goggles and uses the other cars to find her way. Jerry was focused on Kylie. He tried kneecapping her but the tires where too thick. He tried blocking her view with nitrogen but it didn't make it hard to see. Then he used nitrogen on the tires and she started to lose control.

Confessional

Ren

"If I didn't act then, we would have lost."

End confessional

Ren grabbed the RC remote and tried to control Jerry's car. But only the nitrogen gun was moving. 'This could work.' Ren thought. He froze Jaxon's tires and Destiny shattered then with her golfball cannon. Then he froze the front of Raven's car and made an ice slick under her so she crashed, shattering the front of the car. Then he shot Jerry in the face since there was no windshield. Jerry went insane with rage and then got shot in the face with an octopus shot by Bret. By the the Tigers where ready the sparrows had won.

"The sparrows win the challenge!" Chris shouted. "Tigers I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris said.

Voting

Dusk

"Jerry shot nitrogen at the others! He has to go."

Jerry

"Jaxon should have dodged the nitrogen so he is gone."

Melody

"That Jerry guy could kill me! He is absolutely gone."

Jaxon

"He shot my tires and I could have crashed! Syonara."

Serena

"Jerry is like Izzy and Duncan combined. That combo won't help."

Raven

She has cuts all over he. "That asshole could have killed me! You're fucking out Jerry.

Jay

"While that insane guy could be useful he is the only one I have a reason to vote off."

Derick

"Jerry, defiantly."

Risa

"T-that guy scares m-me a-so bye Jerry."

Rebecca

"He seems like the kind of guy who would plant spiders in your bed and I hate spiders so see ya Jerry."

Orion

"Letting Jerry stay is suicide so he is gone."

Miss Darrow

"Why would anyone keep Jerry around?"

"Alright the votes have been casted. Who ever I call will get a golden marshmallow. Oh and the gold is just caramel." Chris finished. "The people who are safe are Dusk, Orion, Miss Darrow, Jay, Rebecca, Raven, Risa, Derick, Serena, and Melody." Chris called while throwing them their Marshmallow. "Jaxon you had enough time to get away from the golf balls but you didn't. Jerry you used your weapon against your teammates. The final marshmallow goes to... Jaxon!" Chris shouted. "What?!" Jerry shouted. He charged at Chris but Bret tackled him and hogtied him. "This seasons shameful way of leaving is the Whirl of Shame." Chris said. Then the camera showed a spinning amusement park ride. "They will be spun and thrown out to the ocean." Chris said. Then Bret loaded Jerry in and launched him. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Jerry shouted as he was thrown.

"Now Tigers, this season the two worst players in the challenge will be sent to the basement suite which is cramped when only one person is in it. So Raven and Jaxon are going down." Chris said. "Son of a bitch!" Raven shouted. "Come on." Jaxon said. "Now I must speak with the sparrows." Chris said. He went to the condo and talked to the Sparrows. "Alright Sparrows the best player in this challenge was Ren for winning so quickly. That means he gets to choose one person to go with him to the penthouse suite where you get five star food instead of whatever Chef makes." Chris said. Everyone tried to tell for Ren them. "I choose Kylie." Ren said. They went to the suite and everyone else went to the normal dinning floor.

Chris came into the screen. "How will things turn out this season? Who will win the next challenge? Could the ratings be any higher on this show? All this and more will be answered next time on Total. Drama. Highlife!


	5. Hunting for the Highlife

Episode 2: Hunting for The Highlife

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to upload but school has been taking up most of my time and for a week I was locked out of my account for a unknown ****reason.**

Chris is on the dock of the island. "Welcome to Total Drama. I'm your host Chris McLean and we are back for the next episode. Last week our contestants came to the island and did a very exciting race. There was fire, ice, and even singing. But in the end the Tigers lost. Because the team though Jerry tried to make the team lose he got the boot in the new Whirl of Shame. Now let's see what will happen this time on Total. Drama. Highlife!

It is the afternoon and the contestants are going about their usual business.

Confessional

Tamara

I can't believe that the only time I was in the last episode was when I was introduced and when I was chosen for a team!"

End confessional

Ren was walking through the woods when he activated a tripwire. Of course he fell and he didn't get hit in the face with mud. "Nice try Eddie but you missed!" Ren shouted. "Dammit!" Eddie shouted from somewhere in the woods. Jason is lifting a tree while Destiny and Phoenix are on it. "I told you he could lift it. Now pay up." Chuck said to Jay. "Yeah yeah." Jay replied. "It's nothing when I get what I'm gonna have after I win." He said while putting a ten in Chuck's hand. "Should it be possible for him to lift this much?" Phoenix asked. "I think that the FBI could use you." Destiny said. "I am more of a guy who likes to not have a chance of Japan chasing me." Jasonreplied. "That was a low blow." Destiny said.

Jaxon was writing fan fiction while Fallon checked on celebrity couples and was exploring the island and the others where in their rooms using the supplies in there. "All contestants meet me outside the condo right away!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker. Everyone met and then a crate was dropped over them. Everyone dodged out of the way and then Chris came in a golf cart. "Alright campers today's challenge is a hunting game." Chris said. "You will be hunting animals and bringing them back alive. The teams need an animal of each of the classes that I am about to tell you. They are helpless, challenging, brutal, and Wawanakwa classic." Chris said. "Wawanakwa classic?" Lola asked. "There are two of them: Sasquatchanakwa and Fang. "F-fang?" Risa stuttered. "The mutant Shark from Revenge of the Island?!" Serena asked. "Yep." Bret said coming from nowhere. He was behind Chris. "Ahhh!" Chris screamed like a girl. Everyone laughed at Chris. "Holy s*** Bret don't sneak up on me like that!" Chris shouted at him. "Don't be such a pansy Chris." Bret said. "Alright contestants go get the animals." Chris said. "What about the crate?" Orion asked. "Oh right. This has your hunter in it." Chris said. "Hunter?" Raven asked. "A mutant Tasmania Devil will be hunting you after twenty minutes." Chris said. "Oh how could this get any better?" Derick asked sarcastically. "Just for that, Derick has to hunt one of the classics alone." Chris said. "Also immunity idols have been spread around the island so that you can become immune from elimination." Bret said. "Now go!" Chris shouted.

Sparrows

"Alright we need to make teams to hunt each animal." Ren said. "Three for each animal should help." Jason said. "That's a good idea." Lola said kindly. "Alright Lola, Fallon, and Tamara deal with helpless. Michiko, Phoenix, and Chuck get challenging. Destiny, Danny, and Jason get brutal. Me, Kylie, and Eddie will get the classic." Ren explained. Everyone agreed and they searched.

Tigers

"We should go after all of them at once." Jay said. "No we are going one at a time so we can all get the others while Derick takes the classic." Dusk said. "We can do both." Rebecca said. "How?" Both Jay and Dusk asked. "I-I think s-she means that we can combine them somehow." Risa said. "We can go in a long spread out line across the forest and we will cover more ground while we stay close." Orion said. "Fine, whatever." Jay said.

Sparrow team 1: Lola, Fallon, and Tamara

"So we are looking for an animal that can't fight back?" Fallon asked. "Yep." Tamara replied. "So like a rabbit?" Lola asked. "Exactly like a rabbit." Tamara said. Lola was taking a lot of selfies in the woods. Then Lola spotted a rabbit in the background of one of her selfies. "There's one!" She shouted. She jumped after it but it hopped put of the way and Lola crashed into a tree behind the rabbit. "That stupid little rodent!" Lola shouted. The girls ran after the Rabbit

Tigers

"Hey I just realized something." Serena called out. "What is it?" Miss Darrow asked from farther down the line. "Don't worms count as helpless?" Serena asked. "Son of a bitch! How did we not think of that!?" Jay shouted. "One of you can get it because I am not touching an icky worm." Melody said. "I'll get it you whiny little bitch." Raven said while spotting a worm. She picked it up and ran to the area where they began. "What did you say to me?!" Melody shouted after Raven.

Sparrow team 2: Michiko, Phoenix, and Chuck

"What would be a challenging animal to catch?" Phoenix asked. "I think maybe a monkey or bird." Chuck replied. Then a rock hit Chuck in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell?" Chuck asked in confusion. A monkey was in a tree. "Hey you stupid ape! Have a taste of your own medicine!" Then Chuck threw the rock back at monkey. It hit the monkey in the face and made it fall out of the tree. Phoenix grabbed the knocked out monkey. "Well that was easy." Phoenix said. Then thousands of monkeys came out of the trees. "I think the best plan of action would be to run." Michiko said as she backed away. They started running when every monkey pulled out a rock.

Derick

Derick is walking through the forest. "Well this is a fine mess." Derick muttered to himself. Then he saw Chuck, Phoenix, and Michiko running at him. "Run!" Chuck shouted at him. After they passed by him Derick turned to see thousands of monkeys charging through the trees. "Oh crap." He dived into a bush to avoid getting attacked. When he looked back out the monkeys where gone. Then something growled behind him. Derick turned around to see Sasquatchanakwa behind him. "Why me?"

Sparrow team 3: Destiny, Danny, and Jason

"I think a bear would be easier to capture than a shark." Jason said. "Yes but a shark will make us have a better chance of getting in the penthouse." Danny replied. "Ren told me that there are way to many paintings of Chris up there." Destiny added. "I could live with that if it means not having my meals made by Bret." Jason replied. "Are you going to be the one to get the shark?" Destiny asked. "I will if Jason accompanies me to take it down." Danny replied. "I think we can take it." Jason said.

Raven

Raven made it back to the starting point outside the hotel. "Wow the tigers work fast." Chris said. Raven handed Chris the worm and turned back to the direction of her team. "Wait Raven you might wanna stick around for this announcement." Bret said. "Tigers have their helpless creature down. Oh and look at that it has been twenty minutes so the hunter is free!" Chris shouted over the intercom. The crate opened and out walked a monster. It was a fifteen foot tall Tasmania Devil with razor sharp teeth and red eyes. It smelled like a rotting corpse. As soon as it saw Raven it got down on all fours and charged at her. She ran like hell.

Sparrow team 4: Ren, Kylie, and Eddie

"Why isn't Jason with us instead of Eddie or me?" Kylie asked Ren. "Because even Jason couldn't go one on one with Fang or Sasquatchanakwa. But Eddie can help trap it with the tripwire he has for pranks." Ren replied. "I guess I could do that." Eddie said. "But why not have You, Jason, and Eddie?" Kylie asked. "Because, as you can remember from the last challenge, Jason isn't good at sneaky and we need to be sneaky." Ren said. "Fair point." Kylie replied. "Alright so who wants to go into the water and act as Fang's bait?" Ren asked. Neither of the two did anything. "Don't fight over the right." Ren said sarcastically. "You two set up the trap and I'll get Fang." Ren said going to the beach.

Tigers

The Tigers where still following their line formation when they heard Raven yelling. "What did she say?" Orion asked. "I think she said 'Fun like Bells.'" Jaxon said. "What the hell dose that even mean?" Rebecca asked. Raven yelled again. "Sun like Hell?" Melody asked. "It's not that hot out here." Miss Darrow said. Then they heard her clearly. "For the love of God RUN LIKE HELL!" Raven screamed. She ran past the group and then they turned to see the mutant running at them. "Scatter!" Jay shouted. Everyone ran in different directions.

Sparrow team 1

The girls still where trying to get the quick rabbit. Finally Fallon caught it. "About time." Tamara said with a raspy voice. Then she looked behind Fallon and froze. Fallon turned to see a grizzly bear behind her. She screamed so loud it scared the bear away and woke Tamara up. "Holy crap you can really scream!" Lola said. "Well now we just have to take this guy to Chris." Fallon said. They took the rabbit back to the starting point. "The Sparrows have their helpless animal and now the teams are tied!" Chris shouted over the intercom.

Derick

What was going through Derick's mind while he was being chased was a sarcastic comment. 'When I woke up this morning being chased by a giant monkey was number 1 on my to-do list.' He thought to himself. He was trying to weave his ways through the trees but Sasquatchanakwa just made the trees fall when he hit them. Then loud trumpets rang out. "Are you kidding me?!" Derick shouted. "Sing or your out emo! The girls that the sparrows have already used will sing backup." Chris shouted. Derick sighed.

Dung-Ridden Emo: A parody of Young Volcanoes by Fallout Boy.

Derick: You know when the forests' in ruins, that I am being chased by a freaking ape.

I can't hide in any places, he is bringing me down like venom.

I think this is the beginning of the end.

Today I would rather have foxes and hounds

I am too young now

But it has begun

This guy's already won

Lola, Fallon, and Tamara: He will be eaten, and then be a dung ridden emo

He will be eaten, and be a smelly kind of exotica

He will need a shower after this boys! Yeah!

Derick: Come on make things easy, eating me doesn't matter

Don't run me down

I can teach you how to eat the other campers in their sleep.

Today I would rather have foxes and hounds

I am too young now

But it has begun

This guy's already won

Lola, Fallon, and Tamara: He will be eaten, and then be a dung ridden emo

He will be eaten, and be a smelly kind of exotica

He will need a shower after this boys! Yeah!

He will be eaten, and then be a dung ridden emo

He will be eaten, and be a smelly kind of exotica

He will need a shower after this boys! Yeah!

"That had to be the WORST parody song I have ever heard." Chris said. "Yeah I guess you could call it CRAPPY!" Bret said with a chuckle. "Why the hell do I pay you?" Chris asked. "Because I got you the mutant." Bret replied. "Fair enough." Chris said.

Sparrow team 2

The monkeys had surrounded the team of Sparrows. "So what should we do?" Chuck asked nervously. "Wait I have an idea that could either save our lives or kill us." Phoenix said. "What is it?" Chuck asked. "Just take cover after I finish talking." Phoenix replied. "Michiko those monkeys said that your lover doesn't actually love you." Phoenix said while running for cover. Michiko's eyes became as black as space. When Michiko moved to attack the monkeys, it was like the gates of hell opened. She was punching and kicking the crap out of all of them. She even used one as a baseball bat against the others. In about a minute every monkey was unconscious and Michiko turned back to normal. "So shall we continue?" Michiko asked.

Tigers

After being scattered by the mutant, the Tigers managed to regroup and where walking in a line again. Well nine of them where walking. Melody had forced Jaxon and Orion to carry her.

Confessional

Orion

"I can't believe that I had to carry her. How did I even let myself get talked into that?"

Jaxon

"Don't tell Melody I said this but she may look skinny but she weighs a ton."

Melody

"Of course I'm not gonna walk all day. That's for poor people."

Dusk

"Honestly Melody may be kind of hot, but she still needs to be able to pull her own weight.

End Confessional

A squirrel jumped from a tree and landed on Melody's face. "Oh my god get it off! Get it off!" Melody yelled. Jaxon and Orion dropped she landed face first. The squirrel was still on her face at the time so it got crushed. Then it started clawing at Melody's face. Jay grabbed it by the tail and started heading back to the starting point.

Sparrow team 3

The team was heading to the beach to capture a shark. But then they saw the mutant sniffing around the shore. "Now I vote we go after a bear instead." Jason said. "I can not disagree." Danny agreed. They slowly walked backwards but Jason hit a branch on a tree and snapped it. The mutant looked in their direction and charged. "RUN!" Destiny shouted. Then they realized that they couldn't outrun it. So they all tried to hide. Destiny jumped into a tree high enough so the mutant couldn't get her. Danny turned around and slid under it so that it would keep going long enough for him to hide. That just left Jason. Jason was too big to be able to hide so his only choice was to fight the monster. "This is a stupid idea." Jason said under his breath. He stopped and turned around to face the mutant. The creature stopped and rose on its hind legs. It swiped its claws at Jason, but the bodybuilder ducked. The monster got its hand stuck in a tree and tried pulling it out. When the mutant got its hand out the tree collapsed into a pile of bark and leaves. The creature looked back to see Jason running away with a good head start. It went full speed at him. Then Destiny dropped a rock on the mutant's head. The creature looked up and started climbing the tree. Destiny climbed up farther but the mutant was moving faster. just as it was about to grab her all the branches it was standing on snapped. It hit the ground hard and the mutant was out cold. The three gathered around it. "That was excellent work Destiny." Danny said with an amazed voice. "That was pure luck." Destiny replied. Jason grabbed a hand and said "Let's see if we can use this as our creature."

Tigers

In their line formation the Tigers kept moving to find the brutal creature. A bush rustled and Orion checked what it was. In the bush Orion came face-to-face with a grizzly bear. He ran fast in the other direction with the bear chasing him. The others saw what was happening and tried to stop the bear. Jaxon tried to play chicken with it but it just rammed him out of the way. Orion climbed a tree just out of the bear's reach. Raven did something that made every guy cringe: she kicked the bear in the balls. It fell over and was holding its parts. Raven looked at it and said "Follow me unless you want to be kicked again." The bear complied and Raven started taking the bear back. The rest of teh team followed because that was the last creature the needed.

Starting point

Sparrow team 2 and Jay made it back to the starting point and got their animals. "Sparrows and Tigers have both delivered their challenging creatures and the game is still tied. Then Jason, Destiny, and Danny dragged the mutant into the area. "Looks like the Sparrows have their brutal creature, and it is the mutant!" Chris said. "Well now the Sparrows are in the lead and they just need the Classic. "Alright we need to go help Ren and the others." Jason said. The whole team agreed and the ran to find them.

Derick

Derick had been caught by Sasquatchanakwa and was about to be eaten. Then Derick realized he had his knife. He dropped the knife into the ape's throat and it dropped Derick. With rage in its eyes the ape charged at Derick. The emo ran to the starting point.

Sparrow team 4

Ren was now in the water looking for Fang. It had been twenty minutes since Ren dived and he still didn't see the shark. Then when he came up for air he saw Fang in between him and the shore. The shark had a smile on his face. Ren dove under him and made it to shore. Ren ran to the trap area. Fang tackled Ren and was about to bite him, when Ren saw the wire and tripped it. Both Ren and Fang where caught in a net. Eddie and Kylie came out and saw them. "Ren what happened?" Eddie asked. "Oh I just wanted to be in a net with a mutant shark. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!?" Ren said while fighting off Fang. The other sparrows came into the area and saw Ren in the net. "Good, Jason is here. Drag me and Fang to the starting point." Jason dragged the closed net to the starting point quickly.

Starting point

Raven had the bear almost to the point. But then Derick ran by Raven and Sasquatchanakwa hit the bear behind him about one thousand feet. "Alright the Tigers have their classic." Chris said. Then Jason dragged the net to the point. "And the Sparrows win the challenge! Tigers I'll see you at the bonfire tonight." Chris said.

Elimination Ceremony

The Tigers are at the bonfire. "Tigers, tonight one of you will go home and never come back. Now let's see who it is.

Elimination Confessional

Dusk

"Melody couldn't pull her weight so she is out."

Jay

"Melody for sure. She contributed nothing."

Melody

"Derick because A. he is a a freking emo and B. I heard he lost us the challenge."

Raven

"Derick knocked the bear away with Sasquatchanakwa so he is out of the competition."

Miss Darrow

"Melody is like a poison to our team so she needs to be cured."

Derick

"Melody."

Jaxon

"I would choose Melody but Derick made us lose the bear."

Serena

"Derick could destroy more of our team like he did today."

Risa

"I-I think that D-Derick should go."

Orion

"Melody because she made me carry her."

Rebecca

"Derick might not be the best to keep."

Bonfire

"The people who are safe are: Risa, Jaxon, Jay, Dusk, Miss Darrow, Serena, Rebecca, Orion, and Raven. Now for the final marshmallow. Derick you made the team lose their bear and thus the challenge, and Melody you did nothing and that is why you are here. The final Marshmallow goes to... Derick." Chris said. "WHAT!?" Melody screamed. She slapped Chris and walked to the Whirl of Shame. "Derick and Raven go to the basement suite." Chris said. "Two nights in a row? Damnit." Raven said. Melody got in the whirl and it spinned. As soon as she was launched she screamed.

Sparrows

"Alright since Jason fought the mutant he gets to choose who goes with him to the Luxury suite." Chris said. "I choose Danny." Jason said. "Thank you Jason." Danny replied. Chris turns to the camera. "Who will go next? Who will hunt who? This and more will be answered next time on Total. Drama. Highlife!"


End file.
